Br1ck animat0r: Preliminary draft for desktop (d20) adventure game.
Draft of conceptual adventure game, intended to be played with one (Organiser) Dungeon Master (DM) and four/five contributing players. Combat and puzzle instances are enacted using a d20 die, if a specific instance calls for a single player interaction, two dice should be rolled. The Civil War: The war began as a dispute over the rights to the land in the east. Two high-born families, The Bluecloaks and the Redcloaks met in battle near Puddleton. The Bluecloaks argued that they were closer relations to the royal family and required the land as their duty, the Redcloaks claimed that the royal family owed them the land. After dozens of skirmishes, the feud became more vicious. Eventually, both families reached extinction but the land is still contested. Noteworthy Individuals: ''' Lord Nedran: Known amongst his ranks as the Northern Rat, Nedran is tyrannical, vain and uncaring. As the newphew of the King, he has been appointed as the High Steward of the Northern Realms. Rumour suggests that Nedran's wardrobe costs more than Wintercliff Palace. Allied with the Blue Crown. The King: As a technicality, the King retains his title since the kingdom split upon the outbreak of war. Nevertheless, the King is generally loved by his subjects though he has yet to favour a side on the war. Merchant of Arms: A popular travelling salesman who makes and sells rare, high-quality weapons across the land. Merchant of Armour: A popular travelling salesman who specialises in tailored armour, the merchant usually aquires armour second-hand from a battlefield. The Deacon of Ur: One of the last permanent residents in the Northern Sanctuary. The deacon is a hero among criminals and a nuissance to the guards of Wildefort. Archmage Trundle: The most respected wizard in all the land. Trundle is best known for his work on teleportation. Main Locations: Wintercliff: In defiance to the harsh weather of the coastal city, Wintercliff is a bustling hub for all business and research in the civilised world. Popular attractions of the city include the Citadel of the Emerald Council, The Grand Bank and the Headquarters of the Warriors Guild. Puddleton: A small village in the North East, the village is not known for it's hospitality or friendly nature but adventurers are always welcome to buy and sell their wares. The land in and around Puddleton is disputed between the Red Lion and the Blue Crown soldiers. Shadowmoor Downs: Stretching across the northern pass, the expansive marshlands often seem to be the shortest route to the western road, however, many seasoned adventurers have met an ill fate on this treacherous path. Wildefort: Originally constructed to prevent barbarian onslaught from the north, now the fortress is used to prevent vagabonds and criminals from escaping justice in the Northern Sanctuary. The Northern Sanctuary: A sacred ruin which upholds the religious order of Ur. '''Players:: If the Organiser invites more than five players, the Dungeon Master is allowed to allocate an improvised character to the newest member. Character 1: The Dungeon Master/ The Mage; wears dark hooded cloak, light armour, passive expression, carries mage staff. Maximum knowledge quality. The Mage wishes to travel west to attend a council of the Mage guild. Character 2: The Archer; wears quiver, dark armour, long black hair and rugged face, carries shortbow. Higher reflexes. The Archer needs to travel west to join a band of mercenaries, which operate from the city. Character 3: The Soldier; wears uniform armour of blue crown soldier, good looks, carries sword and decorated shield. Higher attack. Character 4: The Guardsman; wears uniform armour of red lion soldier, battle worn, carries spear and decorated shield. Higher strength. Character 5: The Assassin/ The Elf; wears travelling clothes, fine cloak, long red hair, carries two shortswords. Higher stamina. Additional Characters: The Trader; short old man, white hair and grey beard, carries no weapons (compensates with extra starting gold and ability to barter) Higher gold. The Dwarf; thick red beard, wears no armour, carries single shot musket (Dice roll could be applied to determine reload time, though reflex/stamina quality could effect this.) Higher strength. Scenes:: (Each scene can elaborate to multiple pathways and outcomes, with the exception of a labarynth-like area, the players should not be allowed to backtrack.) Scene 1 (Meeting): '''The Bright Forest, near a fortress. Characters meet and learn that they share a destination, far to the west in the city of Wintercliff, since none are the best trackers, they form group to ensure saftey in numbers. First, the group notices a thin gravel trail which splits in two, one path leads to a clearing and the entrance of a sturdy stone fortress, the other leads North-East; so far that you cannot see what lies at the end. The players hear the noise of a heavy door slamming shut, (Roll 10+ knowledge to determine which direction it is coming from.) it is coming from the direction of the fortress. '''Scene 2 (Outside the fortress): As the group approaches the fortress they begin to feel cobwebs brush agains their arms and faces, at the entrance of the fortress, the webs seem thickest. a large net over the stone wall of the fortress. A small gap amongst the cobwebs reveals a brass handle on a wooden gate; the gate is covered in scratches and the hinges seem loose, however a wooden cross-bar holds the door shut on the other side. (15+ strength roll to break the door open.) The door breaks open with relative ease, the majority of the gate is already rotting, the crossbar breaks to twine and splinters on the ground. The group realises that the fort belongs to blue crown soldiers, (allies of the soldier player) however no soldiers can be seen, the courtyard seems deserted, at first, but from a far corner, two giant spiders emerge, moving with purpose towards the heros. The first giant spider moves quickly across the courtyard and leaps towards the group. The other climb the wall and looks on, away from the combat. Proceed to fight both spiders (15 Health Each.) Scene 2 (At the marketplace): A small marketplace, down the forest track. North-East. Players can buy weapons and armour relevant to their characters (Dwarf/Trader cannot wear armour, Archer is unable to use swords, Fighters are unable to use bow.) Characters can pool their silver togther to purchase more expensive items. Scene 3 (Inside the fortress): Players have slain the spiders and secured the fortress. They decide to open the barracks. Players open the barracks to find three weary soldiers (blue crown faction), the soldiers reward the players individualy with a choice of sword, healing potion, water-breathing potion or 3 gold. They leave for the marketplace. Scene 3 (Leave the Fortress): Players decide to avoid the door, they head to the marketplace. Scene 4 (The Inn): After visiting the marketplace, the group heads south to an inn. The group can individually buy drinks, food or sleep until morning. Each option costs 1 gold. Scene 4 (Drink): As the group drinks, they overhear two men arguing about a stolen horse. both deny claims. The group can approach either of the men. Scene 4 (Eat): As the group begins to eat a meat pie, they notice that the meat is unlike anything they've tasted before, they are not complaining but they're just curious as to why the meat is only described as 'meat' on the menu. They can ask the Innkeeper about the meat or ignore it. Scene 4 (Sleep): The group goes upstairs to individual, rough straw beds, they wake in the morning to find rats have eaten 1 Food ration from each player. Their strength and stamina increases by 1 point. Scene 5 (Outside of the Inn): The group leaves Puddleton the morning and passes by a traveller with a cart. This is the groups last opportunity to buy supplies before leaving the villiage. The traveller warns the group about the prescence of 'Spog' in the area. Spog- 'A powdered substance which is mixed in ale and drank to produce hallucinogenic effects. A large number of villagers have become addicted to this substace. Spog-Heads can be identified by a purple hue around their eyes. Scene 6 (Junction Road) Shortly after leaving the villiage, the group reaches a junction in the road. A rusted iron signpost points in two directions. North (A wide, well-kept road which will lead to the north wall) or West (A dank muddy trail which seems to be a shortcut to the other side of the forest.) Scene 7 (North Road) The road is long and straight, you can see far ahead, two broken semi-mangled carts, behind two figures, each leading a horse. The group can walk discreetly past the two or addess them to find out what's wrong. Scene 7 (West Road) The road is half complete, some patches have broken concave in the ground while others are raised higher by the flayed roots of tall neglected trees. You walk for a while before you stop, having noticed a small scrap of torn cloth, pressed into a muddy ditch by a boot. The group must decide who picks up the note and reads it. Scene 8 (North Road) (Avoid the two figures) You shuffle awkwardly around them. Up close, you can see one is a short man in a black cloak and broad black hat, the other is a young maiden. They are too distracted by their argument they do not notice the group. You continue, uninterrupted to the gates of Wildefort. Scene 8 (North Road) (Address the two figures) You pace towards the two figures, their argument growing louder. Up close you see one is a short man in a black cloak and broad black hat, the other is a young maiden. They are so distracted, they do not awknowledge you until you are stood directly between them. They both draw swords but it's clear the blades are only intended for each-other. With fast judgement, the short man exclaims, "Fight for me and there's gold in it for you." the Young woman replies, "Fight for me and I'll help you get past Wildefort." You must choose who to fight for. Scene 8 (West Road) You timidly inch towards the scrap of cloth and yank it from the sodden ground. Nothing happens. The cloth has written on it, a scrawl of incomprehensible words, written with red ink. '''Roll 15+ Knowledge to decipher the writing. ' Scene 9 (North Road) (Assist Man) The group finally decides to assist the small man, and as he prepares to fight, you realise he is not as frail or slow as he appears. He flourishes his sword and makes a swift cut, severing the head of the young woman from her shoulders. You do not need to do anything or say anything. The deed is done before it began. He backs off. Laughing. '''The group can roll 10+ to question the man. Scene 9 (North Road) (Assist Maiden) The group finally decides to assist the Maiden. She wields a fine blade but it looks new and she's unsure how to use it. Without hesitation, the small man lunges at you with a burning hatred. Proceed to fight Small Man (20 Health) Scene 9 (West Road) (Decipher Writing) The text is written in dwarvish, it reads: "I drink the air and consume the damned. If you feed me, my hunger will grow, If I starve, my body will vanish." Answer Fire Scene 9 (West Road) (Fail Decipher) You interpret the text poorly and make out only two words, 'drink' and 'feed'. You decide to keep the note in the chance you might meet a better tanslator. Scene 10 (North Road) (Question Man) The group surrounds the man, towering over him. He seems annoyed but not regretful of his actions. You ask him why he was arguing with the maiden and why things turned so violent. He responds, "Some people think they're better than others. Some people want justice while others want glory. You chose to help me but your reward is gold, not answers. He lifts a sack from his broken cart and drops it at your feet. The sack contains 12 Gold and a blue scroll with the word 'Nedran' on it. The group shares 4 gold each. Scene 10 (North Road) (Assist Maiden) The maiden explains that she is training as a warden. She recognised the man as an escaped thief, like so many others who flee to the Northern Sanctuary to escape justice. She also explains that she crashed into his cart in an attempt to stop him. She permits you to salvage supplies from both broken carts since she wouldn't be able to carry much. The Small Man's cart contains four health potions, 12 Gold and a Scroll with the word 'Nedran' written on it. The Maiden's Cart contains five food rations, three gold and a wood-axe. Scene 10 (West Road) Continuing along the trail, you walk until the path ends abruptly in a clearing, surrounded by ancient trees; in the centre there is a black basin, filled with dried leaves. It does not appear that there is any way to go but back. (The group must use a tinder box to light the leaves.)